mammaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Crested Servaline Genet
| range_map = Crested Servaline Genet area.png | range_map_caption = Crested servaline genet range }} The crested servaline genet (Genetta cristata), also known as the crested genet, is a genet species endemic to Nigeria and Cameroon. As the population has declined due to loss of habitat, it is listed as Vulnerable on the IUCN Red List. It was first recorded in the Mamfe Division in Cameroon and initially considered a subspecies of the servaline genet (Genetta servalina).Hayman, R. W. (1940). Genetta servalina cristata. Page 686 in: Sanderson, I. T. (ed). The Mammals of the North Gameroons Forest Area. Being the Results of the Percy Sladen Expedition to the Mamfe Division of the British Cameroons. The Transactions of the Zoological Society of London 24 (7): 623–726. But now it is regarded as a distinct species.Gaubert, P., Taylor, P. J., & Veron, G. (2005). Integrative taxonomy and phylogenetic systematics of the genets (Carnivora, Viverridae, Genetta): a new classification of the most speciose carnivoran genus in Africa. In: Huber, B. A., Sinclair, B. J., Lampe, K.-H. (eds.) African Biodiversity: Molecules, Organisms, Ecosystems. Proceedings of the 5th International Symposium of Tropical Biology, Museum König, Bonn. Springer. Pp. 371–383. Characteristics The crested servaline genet is a rather small and slender genet with relatively long legs and a narrow face. Its khaki colored fur is short, soft and dense with dark spots that are densely and evenly distributed. Its long tail is banded with wide black bands and thin whitish bands. Its crest on the back of the neck does not extend onto the back. Its feet are dark. It has a dark discontinuous mid-dorsal line with relatively long hairs that form a nuchal crest.Gaubert, P., Taylor, P. J., Veron, G. (2005). Integrative taxonomy and phylogenetic systematics of the genets (Carnivora, Viverridae, Genetta): a new classification of the most speciose carnivoran genus in Africa. In: BA Huber, BJ Sinclair, K-H Lampe (eds.) African Biodiversity: Molecules, Organisms, Ecosystems. Proceedings 5th International Symposium Tropical Biology, Museum König, Bonn. Springer Verlag. Distribution and habitat The crested servaline genet occurs in southern Nigeria from the Niger Delta east into Cameroon to the Sanaga River. It inhabits scrub, low tangled vegetation and bare ground below trees in tall deciduous forest. Occasionally it has also been recorded in secondary and montane forest. In Nigeria it is associated with primary dry forest, bush–mango plantations inside the forest, and to a lesser extent to secondary dry forest and primary flooded forest. It avoids suburban areas, pineapple plantations, bushlands and oil-palm plantations.Angelici, F.M. and Luiselli, L. (2005). Habitat associations and dietary relationships between two genets, Genetta maculata and Genetta cristata. Revue d'Écologie (La Terre et la Vie) 60: 341–354. It is restricted to lower elevations from sea level to about elevation. Its presence has been predicted in Gabon and Republic of Congo, but not been confirmed.Gaubert, P., Papes, M. and Peterson, A.T. (2006). Natural history collections and the conservation of poorly known taxa: Ecological niche modeling in central African rainforest genets (Genetta spp.). Biological Conservation 130: 106–117. Threats The crested servaline genet is threatened by loss of habitat. The major areas of its occurrence in the Cross River State Forests is being converted into agriculturally used land; oil is produced in the Niger Delta. It may also be subject to pressure from intensive hunting. References Category:Genetta Category:Mammals of Africa Category:Animals described in 1940